


Drowning In My Sins

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, But Alastor doesn't give a fuck, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Hell, Hell Trauma, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), I promise it will be, Implied Smut, Inspired by Music, It's gonna be ok reader, Its ok because they're dead now but still, Magic, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Nudity, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Sir Pentious doesn't trust Alastor, Smut, Snake Dicks!, Soul Magic, TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSIVE EXES, Theres two because snakes have two peens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), dark topics, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: You were, and are, a troubled demoness. Sure, you're an overlord. Hooray, you've got all this money and power, big whoop. You've still got a plethora of emotional issues that you deal with everyday, you've still got a bunch of trauma you deal with everyday. Being an emotionally unstable Overlord that tries to promote peace is not easy, especially when you've got an anger problem and you live in hell where 80% of the population are entitled assholes. It makes it very difficult to try and complete your daily routine when you're dealing with everyone else's crap on top of your own.And when someone makes the mistake of mouthing off to you when you have a migraine after a stressful meeting, you lose your temper in the worst way.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Drowning In My Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> HI BABIES!!!!
> 
> I'm hyped to reveal this fanfic in particular, because it's a very big thing for me! This will be a crossover fanfic, where my Sir Pentious/Reader Character meets up with my Alastor/Reader character. If you want to read more about my Alastor/Reader fanfic, check out my "My Deer" series I have for them! There's also a fanfic from Alastor's wife's point of view! 
> 
> LET'S GET INTO THE NASTY!  
> -There will be a LOT of graphic violence. I mean blood, gore, everything. It's angsty, and it's emotional. This fanfic has a happy ending, but there is a LOT of stuff you gotta get through first!  
> -TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP.  
> -If you have questions or concerns, I am ALWAYS willing to answer them!  
> -Smut at the end of my fanfics, as always
> 
> Can't think of anything else other than that.. so, enjoy the fanfic!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49585066738/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_**♫♪** I don't want to drink the venom they made me,  
_ _I don't want to be controlled by the past._ **♫♪  
** _**-Lola Blanc, Angry Too** _

* * *

You were tired. Tired, tired tired.

 **TIRED**.

But, you could not rest.

10 A.M. and Alastor wanted to have what he called an 'urgent meeting' with you in 2 hours, while all you wanted to do was sleep in. But, you did not have the time today as you usually did, because you had papers that needed to get sorted before they arrived. Not too much, as it would be done within a few seconds but you still needed to look presentable before Alastor arrived with his wife. Admittedly, you knew very little about the purpose of the meeting other than that it was because Alastor was searching for information that he was unable to find within your many public libraries. He also made it known to you that it was of the utmost importance that he and his wife receive this information, so you had no time to dilly-dally today. Alastor, unlike your other clients, was never late and always crossed through your doors on the dot. If he says the meeting is at 12 PM, then he will walk into your office at 12 PM, and not a minute later. 

You groan as you sit up in bed, stretch, and then blindly feel for Sir Pentious.... but you can't feel him beside of you. "Baby? Baby. Baby?"

_Pat pat pat.  
  
...Where the hell is your boyfriend at?_

You turn your head to look and find Sir Pentious's side of the bed empty. "Buh-baby? BABY, WHERE ARE YOU?" You call out, drowsily, slurring your words together as you tiredly rub your eyes. After a few moments, Sir Pentious comes slithering out of the bathroom wrapped up in a robe.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49585613796/in/dateposted/)

"Baaaaaaaby! Where did you goooo?" You whine, making grabby hands towards him.

"I showered, my beloved. What'sssss wrong?" He says, hips swaying as he slithers his way over to you. You pause, staring at them for a moment before you stretch and yawn out an answer;

"Nothin', I just wondered where you went. C'mere, I want cuddles..."

He chuckles softly and slides into bed beside you, wrapping himself around your legs and waist before embracing your top half in his arms and pulling you against his chest. You fuss with the robe, and impatiently throw it open so you can snuggle against his bare chest. As soon as you can feel the smooth skin of his torso, you smile and purr while wrapping your fluffy tail around him possessively. 

_"Mmmm, that's the good stuff."_

Sir Pentious smiles and shakes his head in disbelief at you, happy to feel so loved and needed by you.

"We have a meeting with that Red-haired beassssst today." He hisses distastefully.

"I know." You murmur into his chest. "Try not to bite him, okay?"

"No promisssssesss..."

You snort. "You will not bite him, if you don't want to piss off his wife."

"He has a wife?"

"Yes, he does. She's going to be attending the meeting as well."

"So I have two threatssss I need to protect you from."

You gigglesnort at that. "Darling they're not- hehehe- they're not _threats._ They're friends."

"They're _threats_ because I deem them to be threats, and that is final." Sir Pentious says, hissing at the idea of either one of them harming you. "I do not trusssst Alastor, therefore I do not trusssst his wife."

"They're _fine."_ You insist.

"They're _not."_ He, also, insists.

You tilt your head and raise your eyebrow questioningly. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"Because my dear, if Alastor hassss a wife then he isss a truly dangerous individual."

"Oh? Why?" You ask, curious.

"Nothing isss more dangerous than a man in love, my dear! With a ssspouse at his ssside, he has both the sssupport sysssstem he needs and the perfect partner in crime! After all, who makesss a better partner than the one who knowsss you best?"

You smile softly, and lean up to press a loving kiss to his lips, taking a few minutes to draw it out and enjoy the private, affectionate moment between the two of you. When you part, you smile up at him. 

"I think I'll wear your colors to the meeting." You murmur softly.

"My colorssss?" Sir Pentious asks, while blushing as he is entirely flattered you would do something so adorable.

"Yes. The pink and yellow of your cobra hood, the colors are so pretty and vibrant. I have a pink suit I'm going to wear. Also, for your benefit and peace of mind, I'm going to be in full demon form the whole time Alastor is present. My foresight and full demon capabilities will be able to be activated within a blink of an eye. I figured that will help put you at ease?"

"Yesss, that would help! But uh, my dear..."

"Yes?"

"What... if... If the ssssuit is pink, then what about the yellow? How will you choose to wear the yellow?"

"Well I have a pair of reading glasses that are pink and yellow ombre."

"Ah." He says, smiling softly down at you.

"...I'm also going to wear yellow lingerie underneath my suit."

"Oh, god damn it." Sir Pentious says after scoffing. You giggle deviously, while he groans at the thought of you in lingerie.

"You're a HORRIBLE tease! So cruel, and wicked!"

"Mmm, _you love it."_

"I do... "

You smirk, and peck him lightly on the cheek. Then you sigh, and say; "Alright, my dear! You need to let me go so I can go get ready."

"Do I have to?" He whines.

"Well, how else are you going to help me pick out which lingerie set to wear under my suit if you don't let me out of bed?"

Sir Pentious eyes you carefully, and then unravels himself from around you, scoops you up in his arms, and dashes to your walk-in closet.

"Slow down!" You giggle.

"No!"

You shake your head, and silently praise whatever deity decided to bless you with this man.

* * *

Picking out a lingerie was a bit more... _time consuming..._ than you had originally planned, but you definitely weren't complaining! After picking your outfit and then getting dressed... and undressed...and then redressed... you finally are able to head to your office. You walk through the large doors, holding them open for Sir Pentious so he can sway and slither through-- you had to add a feature to most doors in the manor for him, because his large tail trailed behind him everywhere he went and was liable to get jammed in the doors when they swing shut behind him. Unfortunately, your office doors had yet received the delay feature that other doors in the mansion have, so you still have to hold them open for Sir Pentious.

..Not that it's an issue for you, as you get to check out the way those hips of his sway from behind. Honestly, forget strippers in up in the club-- just get Sir Pentious to swirl those hips like a belly-dancer while smirking at you, and you're fucking SET.

 **BOOM**. Just like that, all your money, GONE.

In the center of your giant office is your large wooden desk, with _piles_ of paperwork stacked on top of it. Your servants were kind enough to sort it for you, after the incident where a meeting went bad a few weeks back. You and Sir Pentious sit in your large, custom button-back chairs that swivel around. Sir Pentious leans over your desk and fusses with the radio, trying to find a soft, soothing song that isn't too bouncy or distracting. When he finds it, he sighs and leans back into his chair. You twirl around in your chair, trying to straighten some papers in your lap, when a knock at the door is heard.

Show time!

"COME IN!" You shout, never looking away from your files.

You can hear the door swing open, and a series of footsteps is heard. Almost immediately as the door is shut, you hear Sir Pentious hiss from beside you;

"Alassssstor."

"Hm? Oh yes, hello Sir Pentious." Alastor replies, sounding completely unconcerned. Tch, typical Alastor. Haha!

You feel your chair dragged to the side, and when you look down you can see Sir Pentious wrapping the edge of his tail around the leg of your chair, pulling on it so you're closer to him. You smile softly, appreciative that he feels the need to protect you even still when you have repeatedly told him you're fine.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kitty!" Alastor says happily, as if someone shoved a bunch of rainbows up in his morning coffee. Always cheerful, that one!

"Good afternoon, Alastor! Sorry, give me one moment..." You reply, swiveling around in your chair to file the papers away on your desk. As soon as you do, you look up and smile up at Alastor.

"Ok! So what brings you here? I was told you wanted some very specific information that you were unable to find in my libraries?"

"Yes! My dear wife and I were looking for some information on Death Demons!"

"Death Demons?" You ask, your smile faltering almost immediately. Why the fuck does he want to know about _death demons?_ What could he POSSIBLY want with that information?! Trying not to go into a full on panic, you ask; "Why do you want to know about Death Demons... ?"

...Then, Alastor's wife steps out from behind him, and you immediately freeze up as all three of your eyes focus on her.

Holy fucking shit, she's a god damn DEATH DEMON.

**RED ALERT, YOU REPEAT, RED _FUCKING_ ALERT.**

The last time you saw her she was wearing a black raggedy cloak-- Now, however, she's entirely changed. She's wearing a feminine, greyscale version of Alastor's suit-- she looks damn good in it, not gonna lie, even with the live giant hellish cottonmouth hanging around her neck-- but that's not the point! The point is, is that there is a motherfucking DEATH demon in your house. Out of the corner of your eyes you see Sir Pentious lean up in his seat, his eyes bouncing between you and Mrs Morté. You know he's wondering if he's going to have to step in or not, but you're too panicked to do or say much. You're still deciding if you want to scream or not. 

Death demons fucking _terrify_ you.

Years ago, your parents-- your REAL parents-- left you on the streets. You didn't know them, you've never met them. You were found by a demon boy... a death demon, named Draviel. You grew up alongside this demon... and he was a demon in every sense of the word. He raised you, despite being just a kid himself. He taught you everything there was to know about survival... and cruelty. Draviel was not the nice person he tricked you into thinking he was. He was cruel, horribly cruel, and manipulative. People said Hellcats were bad? Hah, hellcats looked like a saint next to Draviel.

Draviel was born in hell, but abandoned by his folks for being a death demon-- his parents were one of the few demons actually informed about the kind of damage that death demons could do, and had you known better back then, you'd have snapped his neck the moment you were able to. He made your world revolve around him-- he taught you how to speak, how to walk, how to bathe and clean yourself, how to pickpocket food and money off of strangers. He also taught you how to kill. You see, Draviel, some-fucking-how knew you were a hellcat and didn't tell you. You knew more about your abilities than what you actually were, and Draviel _liked_ it that way. The less you knew, the more control he had over you. You were his ultimate weapon. His ultimate masterpiece. He needed to have control over you because as long as he had you under his thumb, he was guaranteed to win. That's why he made it to seem like you owed your life to him.

It all came to a head when Draviel began to do nothing but feed upon the lost souls he was able to capture. He became so powerful, and then you did something that he made you promise to never do; you used your foresight ability on him when he was sleeping. If he were to continue on the path that he was on, he'd have completely taken over hell. And you? You'd be his queen. But you wouldn't be happy. No, far from it. The abuse would increase tenfold. He would force you to do horrible things for his own entertainment, often at your own expense. And he didn't care. He was king, and that's all that mattered to him.

After receiving the vision, you broke down.

Draviel was your first love, and up until that point you thought that the way he 'loved' you was how you were supposed to be treated. You thought it was normal for him to use his soul threads on you and force you to kill or to steal for him when you were too scared to. You thought it was normal for him to beat you senseless and leave you there on the floor for hours, too bruised and too bloody to move, only to come back and patch you up with some dirty bandages he stole, because he didn't hold enough positive emotions or affection towards you to actually heal you with his soul threads. He could to it to himself, because he saw himself as a god. But for you? His soul threads always hurt you... even the white ones. That's all they ever did. So you killed him in his sleep by suffocating him, and stole every book he had on Death Demons, to make sure no other death demons would ever abuse the knowledge like he had done.

That's why it was so frightening to see the familiar skull-coloring on Mrs Morté's face, because it's like Draviel's spirit has come back for you.

"...Alastor, you didn't tell me your wife was a death demon." You say while sounding oddly calm, despite feeling so terrified. You immediately use your foresight vision on Mrs Morté, choosing to use a combination of your foresight abilities and your _very_ limited telepathic abilities. Immediately, a thought fills your head.

_'Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!'_

...Excuse me? ...OH. OOPS. You accidentally used it on the giant hissy snake around her neck. Whoops!

You refocus, this time tuning into Mrs Morté's thoughts; _'Why is she so afraid of me?'_

...Really? She had no idea? Ok. Odd... but cool. Well, it's not like Alastor knew why you were scared of death demons so it makes sense she doesn't know either. God forbid he find out and use it to his advantage if you two ever get on bad terms with one another.

Using your foresight ability on her doesn't yield much success-- foresight on a death demon is always tricky because unlike most demon's, their fate is not pre-written with only one, two,or three paths. There are many. Hundreds, sometimes _thousands._ It's what happens when you are blessed with more than one soul. They have the gift of choice. They get to choose their destiny, more so than most people.

As you scan your eyes over her body, your foresight reveals she is a generally honest person. She's only ever lied a couple of times, and they were always to protect her and Alastor... other than that, she seems a nice person 90% of the time. Then you find something of interest when your gaze hovers over her stomach. As you force yourself to focus, your foresight ability grants you a vision of the nearby future;

_Her belly is big, and round. She's heavily with child. Her and Alastor eagerly await the arrival of their precious newborn._

Your mouth immediately opens, to spill the beans... but you think better of it. The fetus is at such an early stage, it's unlikely they even know of it's existence yet... It's also not your place to inform them. Your eyes slowly stop glowing, as your foresight ability fades. Once you've found everything you were looking for, you look back up at Mrs Morté's face.

"...Well, with all due respect, my business is my own and I fail to see how her race is relevant, other than it happens to be what we're looking for information on." Alastor says, before tilting his head curiously. His eyes look down at your current stance in the chair. Your fur is bristled, and messy-- a clear warning sign of 'don't mess with me right now'. "Kitty, we're not going to have a problem... _are we?"_ Alastor asks you in a low tone, summoning up his microphone just in case you were, in fact, going to have a problem.

You force yourself to look at Alastor. His eyes are wide, completely focused on you as his sharp-toothed smile is on full display, a warning sign of his own not to test him right now. He's hovering by his wife, in a protective stance of his own. The last time you two were standing like this around each other, you almost tore each other apart. You didn't want that to happen again-- not with Mrs Morté being pregnant. Even if you were nervous around death demons, that child is an innocent soul and doesn't deserve to be a victim of the petty squabbling of adult demons.

Your entire body shivers as you swallow thickly and force yourself out of the defensive mind-set you were just in as you smooth down your fur and say; "No.. No, we're not."

"...Good..." Alastor says, as he pulls his wife closer to him, his narrowed eyed entirely focused on you... but he quickly returns to his cheerful, happy state within seconds. "Now! What can you share about Death Demons?"

"...Well... I... Ugh, ok.." You begin, taking off your glasses and putting them to the side. After rubbing your eyes, you lightly pat your temples a few times to get yourself to focus and clear your head. You're really about to do this, aren't you? You're about to open up a bunch of secrets you swore to yourself that you would not tell anyone. ...Fuck. Ok, here we go!

Your tail swishes back and forth anxiously, as you gather your wits to speak. Even though you now know Morté means no harm, you're still scared of what she can possibly do, so you can't help but occasionally glance over at her to make sure she's keeping her distance. "It... it depends on what you want to know."

...Morté steps closer to you, holding her hands up in surrender as she softly begins to speak; "Miss Kitty, I just want to know about what I am. I've looked everywhere and I can't find anything. Honestly, I'm not trying to trick you."

Your eyes soften. She's really just lost, isn't she? She's just trying to find her place in this world, trying to find out what she is... just like you did. You can give her what she wants. You owe her that much.

"I know. I know your intentions are honest and true... forgive me, I just... I don't have the best experience with Death Demons. I'll be perfectly honest, they frighten me a lot, but for good reason."

"I'm sorry." She apologizes to you with a sympathetic frown.

"It's fine, love. It's not your fault." You pause for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "Ok. I'm sure you've noticed how Mrs. Morté looks like a grim reaper-- that's not a coincidence. Death demons are... a twisted form of a grim reaper. They occur when a mortal has more than one soul upon creation-- specifically a black soul and a white soul."

She gasps softly in surprise when you mention the multiple souls-- apparently, that struck a cord with her. You continue;

"Not only do the two souls give you both personalities of the soul thread colors, they are needed for the person to become a death demon if they are condemned to hell. The two souls are at opposite ends of the spectrum, and allow the demon to see all soul colors. The combination of black and white souls causes a reaction within the soul's core, giving them the ability to command lost souls, to interact and manipulate soul threads, necromancy--"

"Wait, necromancy?" She asks.

"Dissssgusting." Sir Pentious hisses, while sneering in disgust, only to cower when Alastor's antlers grow a few sizes at the snide comment. Damn it, Sir Pentious, don't piss off the client! They're not a threat as long as you don't piss them off, remember?! Oh, dear...

"Be nice, Baby." You say softly, reaching over the desk to pat Sir Pentious's hands reassuringly. "But yes, necromancy. Depending on how fresh the body is, you'll be able to manipulate it via soul strings... like a puppet. Freshness is important, because if the body is rotting, it makes it harder to control... limbs falling off and what not. If you're strong enough, you can eventually control living creatures with them as well. You can also do basic things-- like temporarily allow one of your lost souls to inhabit the body and use it to move around without soul strings-- though this is harder if you don't have a good relationship with your souls, which many Death Demons don't..."

"They don't? Why?" She asks.

"Well.. Souls are your power source. The more souls you have, the more... 'oomph' behind your power. Demons are often greedy by nature-- if we were all goodhearted, none of us would be here after all-- but Death Demons often tend to be tricksters, trying to trick Lost Souls into making deals they can't get out of. Like I said, the more souls, the more 'oomph'."

"I see..."

"Their souls... their black and white souls are able to do the most incredible things. Great things... but terrible, if they desire it... Their white souls can heal... I have even seen someone be brought back from the brink of death as if it were nothing because of those threads. Their black souls though.." You trail off, solemnly as memories of your first-hand experiences with black soul threads cross your mind's eye.

"Their black souls can do... horrific damage. They can burn someone via electricity, they can seep into a person's mind and manipulate their dreams and cause them to have horrific night-terrors or go insane... They can literally rip a living person's soul right out of their chest, if the death demon is angry enough... That's about all I can tell you..."

"Thank you Miss Kitty. Oh, uh... One more thing?"

"Yes, Mrs. Morté?"

"Are there any other death demons alive currently? Do you know?"

"It's... unlikely, Mrs. Morté." You say softly. You made damn sure Draviel was dead-dead before you left, and as far as you knew there weren't any other ones in hell as of currently.

"Why?"

"Being born with two souls is not a common thing. It's like being struck by lightning twice, surviving, and then winning the lottery four times in a row. It just doesn't happen often. This is a good thing, believe it or not... _at least, in my opinion."_

"How do you know all of this? All this intimate information about Death Demons?"

"...I...." You stumble of your words, before sighing in defeat. Here we go!

"I'm going to reveal my age here by saying this, but Mrs. Morté, the last death demon that was here in hell was... a literal half millenniaago. I know all this information, because I grew up alongside them on the streets of Hell before my adoptive mother took me in when I was a young teen. They were my best friend, for a time." You explain softly.

She doesn't need to know that you and Draviel were lovers. Sir Pentious knew, and that was good enough for you. However, her eyes widen to a comical degree upon realizing that you are, in fact, 500 years old. Apparently, Alastor is equally as shocked to learn this information as well, because he and his wife share a surprised look with one another. They try to be subtle about it, but there's no escaping a demon with three eyes. You smirk, as they realize you've caught them. Instead of getting upset like they expect you to be, you just giggle.

"Surprised?" You ask, smirking wickedly.

"Um... Very!" Alastor says.

"I know, I look good for being 500 years old, huh? Hahahahahah!!" You say before throwing your head back and laughing, while Sir Pentious seems to chuckle along with you. He knew how old you were, and it didn't bother him any. He didn't even make any cradle-robbing or cougar jokes!

"I didn't even realize I was a hellcat for the majority of my life either. I was wondering why I still looked like a teenager when I was 250 years old. Apparently the magick in my blood stunts my growth. I was technically-- in demonic terms-- an adult when I was 250 years old, but I still looked like a teenager. Luckily, my adoptive mom knew what I was as soon as I accidentally revealed my third eye. Thankfully, she didn't mind my hellcat tendencies... Brilliant woman. ANYWAY, is that all of the information you need?" You ask eagerly, trying to mask that you desperately want them to leave. You're _barely_ holding it together at this point.

"Yes, yes it is! Unless you have any books on the information?" Alastor asks.

You tap your lower lip in thought. "Hm... I suppose I could give them to you. I don't need them. Here, uh, GERARD?! _DARLING, HANDSOME BUTLER OF MINE!"_

Gerard goes strolling into the room. "Yes, Miss Kitty?"

"Could you be a dear and fetch these two all of the books I have on death demons? Including the ones in the forbidden section... and call a taxi for them, please?" You ask, deciding just to give them everything they want so that they leave as soon as possible.

"Yes, Miss Kitty. Anything else?"

"...I'm craving a mouse for lunch. Don't let Lucky Lucy see it, poor thing will have a heart attack and will assume I'm eating her pet." You say, your manicured claws tapping the desk in a slow rhythm as you try to remain calm.

"Oooh, I want a moussssse too!" Sir Pentious adds excitedly.

Gerard snorts. "Of course, my lord and lady. Right away. Shall I lead these two out to the car?"

You look expectedly at Alastor and Morté, silently asking if they're finished.

"Yes, I think that will do it!" Alastor replies.

Gerard bows his head politely. "Very well. This way, please!"

As Gerard leads them out of the room, you wait until you are sure Alastor and Morté are far down the hallway. Then, and only then do you completely collapse against your desk with an exhausted groan. You can hear Sir Pentious's chair squeak as he sits up and leans over to rub your back soothingly. "You did wonderful." He softly praises you, knowing how frightened you were of Draviel when he was alive. He knows everything about that nasty part of your history, and he doesn't judge you for it. He has repeatedly told you that he admires your strength for being able to get through such a difficult and dark period of your life without completely falling apart. "You did ssso good. I'm proud of you."

"I saw Morté's face and it was like I was looking at Draviel all over again."

"I know, my sssweetheart. I can only imagine how hard it mussst have been for you to go through all of that... and then to find out Alastor's wife isss a death demon as well... it mussst have ripped open sssome old wounds..."

"My head hurts... I think all that stress gave me a migraine..."

"Do you want sssome peppermint tea?"

"Yes please... would you make it for me? I love the way you make peppermint tea... Don't tell Gerard this, but you make tea better than he does.... _and he was a tea sommelier in life!"_ You whisper that last bit as if Gerard would hear and come bursting through the door and begin to curse you out.

Sir Pentious chuckles. "I would be happy to make my beloved sssome tea. I shall also fetch you some migraine medicine. Drowsy, or non-drowsy?"

"Non-drowsy. I don't want to fall asleep. Please don't make me fall asleep..."

"Ssscared you'll dream of him, beloved?"

"Yes..." You admit quietly, turning your head so you can look up at him with tired eyes.

"I understand." Sir Pentious smiles sympathetically at you, and leans down to press a gentle kiss to your forehead. "I'll go get you sssome tea." 

"Thank you darling..." You weakly smile appreciatively up at him while folding your arms so you can comfortably rest your head on them. 

"Of course, my beloved! I shall alwaysss be there to ssssupport you when you need the extra help."

"...Promise?"

"I promise, beloved."

You smile just ever so slightly wider, and lean up while he leans down to press a soft, loving kiss to your lips. "I shall be right back." He says, before finally slithering off to make you some tea. You watch his retreating form, before finally burying your face into your folded arms so you can relax and protect your eyes from the bright lights in your office. You readjust your position on your chair, attempting to get comfortable while you wait for your adoring boyfriend to return. You vaguely notice the radio station change from a soft soothing song to something with a little more punch. While your migraine certainly does not agree with the amount of bass being used, you're too tired to change the station to a different song. Besides, you know the song and it's a pretty nice tune.

"Is it true?" Says a feminine voice.

"GAH!" You yelp while sitting up, nearly falling out of your chair when you're met with the sight of a maid-- one of the new hires you believe... one with the reputation of having a bit of a mouth. You think her name is Matilda. God, you didn't even hear the door! How'd she get in so quietly?!

"Sweet baby Satan! Do you not know how to knock!? First rule they teach you here, darling, always knock before entering a room..." You say, slowly trailing off as you place a hand over your racing heart. You try to slow your breathing to help, while your other hand comes up to clutch your now throbbing head. You thrashed around too fast, and now you're head hurts even more. _Greeeaaat._

"Sorry. So, is it true?" She says, sounding entirely unapologetic. 

"Is _what_ true?"

"I overheard you talking about your age, and your species and stuff during your meeting. Is it true?"

... That's what she came in here for? Ugh.

"Yes, it's true I'm 500 years old."

She rolls her eyes-- _rude!--_ and scoffs. "No, not that! Are you a hellcat? You know, those horrible creatures that manipulated people and stuff? Cause if you are, how are you able to live with yourself? Aren't you bothered by all the stuff your ancestors did?"

...Ok, this was _not_ going to end well if she keeps talking about hellcats the way she is-- especially with how badly your head is throbbing now. Still, you try to be as polite as your migraine will allow and explain;

"Yes, I am a hellcat... It's on every job application that we hand out so we can avoid hiring people who have issues with them. Also, I sleep just fine at night because I know that _I_ am not responsible for my _ancestor's_ actions... _not that it's any of your business, mind you."_ You say, raising an eyebrow at her with an unenthusiastic expression on your face. "Not to be rude, but I have a very bad migraine right now, and I believe you have some training sessions that are taking place right about now, so I'm curious as to why you're here speaking with _me_ and not at your _lessons."_

She waves her hand dismissively and says; "I was just on my way to them, and I overheard the conversation."

"Strange, new hires are not permitted on the second floor until they've completed training... which we are on, by the way."

"Whatever."

 _Fucking excuse me?_ How dare she--

"So, do you like.. _kill_ people all the time like your ancestors did?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well I read that Hellcats were very manipulative back in the old days, where people were still fighting over every little bit of land that they could. They were also bloodthirsty and liked to kill a lot. They'd betray their own crew members for power, and they would cheat and lie in deals to make more cash or get something else they wanted. You know, they'd fuck over their former bosses, would sleep their way to the top, or would help out the enemy so they could get more power in the end with all their crazy magic stuff. I need to know if you are the same so I don't get screwed over."

_"Excuse me?!?"_

"Yeah. So are you?" She says, giving you a look of disgust. 

"No! _Lucifer-Fucking-Morningstar,_ are you not able to comprehend that not all demons of the same species are identical in personality? My people were not all good people, but they did not deserve the treatment that they got. They did not deserve to be mass-slaughtered, and I don't deserve the treatment you're giving me! You have the right to free speech, but you are NOT entitled to spew hateful words to me! My people were NOT nice folks, but I am NOT like them and I don't like you assuming that I am exactly like them!" You say, quickly becoming heated.

The maid sneers, and begins to raise her voice; "Yes, they did deserve it! They lied and cheated and--"

"And so does every other demon in hell in today's society! My people were just better at it than everyone else because of our foresight ability, and that pissed other demons off because no body likes being at the bottom of the food chain! I find it VERY hypocritical that everyone has their panties in a knot because they thought the way that the tactic that Hellcats used to get power was shameful... only to turn right around, kill them all, and then start using the same god damn tactics that my people did! Honestly, what the FUCK?!"

"Well, your 'people' shouldn't have gotten so greedy, then they'd all be alive today!" She sneers at you, crossing her arms angrily. "So many people lost their lives because of them! They deserved to die the way they did for their actions! Play stupid games, win stupid prizes."

You stand up from your chair, vault over your desk and get right up in her face, pointing a claw uncomfortably close to her eyeball. "You fucking listen here, and you listen _good_ _._ I'm _well-fucking-aware_ that Hellcats were known to be cruel people. I am well aware that they were _nasty,_ and _vile,_ and _cruel,_ and _beastly_ and _whatever other fucking word_ you want to use, because I hear it every fucking day from other overlords. I am now 90% sure you came in here just to start shit because you were bored, but I will not have you stand here and spit venomous words in my face. I work VERY hard to promote peace in this section of the city and to change people's minds about hellcats just in case there are some hellcats living in fear and hiding their true identities in the city because of how HATED their kind is, and if you knew _one god damn thing_ about me, you'd realize I am **NOTHING **like my ancestors, and to compare me to them is an **INSULT** **.** I am NOT proud of the things they have done, but I am ALSO aware that today's society has started doing the same fucking things they did in the past. You want to hate Hellcats for killing your kind? Fine, but do NOT come in here in my office, trying to start shit while spewing hate-speech because you're fucking bored. You hate hellcats so much for being cruel and manipulative? Practice what you fucking preach and start hating your _own_ kind as well because they fucking do it too more than my people EVER did. Otherwise, keep your motherfucking mouth SHUT. Now get the HELL out of my office, learn some god damn manners, and go BACK to your fucking duties. Lucky I don't fucking FIRE your ass for such bullshit!"

She scoffs, and stumbles back. "Fine." She turns around, and murmurs one phrase under her breath. Just one little phrase, that will ultimately be her undoing;

_"At least the majority of hellkittens were killed outright, so we don't have to deal with more bitch-ass copies of you in the future."_

Your entire world slows down. Your heart beat, your breathing, the pulsing pain in your temples all slow down to a near complete stop. All you can hear in the background are the lyrics of the song;

 _ **♫♪** Calm down girl, why you so mad?  
_ _Why's your heart gone rotten?  
_ _It's all good girl, why you upset?  
_ _Guess they have forgotten what they did! **♫♪**_

Within a flash you're across the room with your hand wrapped around her neck. Her hands immediately come up to desperately pull at your hand as you slowly begin to squeeze her throat. You stare angrily up at her, all three of your eyes glowing with rage as your nails fully extend and dig into her neck, making her bleed from the little pinpricks your needle-like claws leave behind. She chokes out, fearfully; "Wh-what the fuck are you doing?! Let me go, crazy bitch! Fucking... MONSTER!"

 _ **♫♪** Does it get your blood boiling?  
_ _Does it make you see red?  
_ _Do you want to destroy it?  
_ _Does it get in your head? **♫♪**_

"You want a monster? **I'LL GIVE YOU A GOD DAMN MONSTER!"**

You THROW her across the office, causing her to slam into a wooden cabinet with glass covering the door. Her back hits the glass, promptly shattering it from the sheer force she flew into it with. She shrieks as some of the shards become embedded into her back, but you pay no mind to her crying as you quickly cross the room and pick her up again and roughly throw her on the floor a bit of a ways away from the glass. You leap into the air, twisting around in it before landing on top of her on all fours, baring your full weight onto her body so the glass in her back gets fully embedded into her skin. Your fur bristles angrily, and you begin to hiss and spit as you scratch the mother-loving SHIT out of her face. She screams, and she cries, but you don't care. You don't care, your only thoughts are _'kill, slash, kill.'_

"Stop! Stop!"

"Why? Don't like it? You didn't stop! Why should I?! After all, play stupid games, win stupid prizes!"

"STOP!"

You ignore her and begin to dig your claws deeper into her flesh, almost tearing her skin clean off her entire face. She cries out in agony, and tries to sit up and get away from you but you grab her by the skull and roughly slam her back down into the floor. She cries out in pain as her skull cracks hard against the floor, and you retaliate by slashing your claw across her throat to shut her up. Then, you begin to tear into her chest. Blood splatters everywhere-- on your clothes, in your fur, on the furniture, on the walls-- it's everywhere. By now, she's certainly dead but you're too enraged to stop. You've gone feral.

 _ **♫♪** Cause it gets my blood **BOILING**!  
_ _And I'm coming unglued!  
_ _It would hit you like poison!  
_ _If you knew what I knew,  
_ _You would be angry!  
_ _You would be angry!_  
_You would be **ANGRY**!  
_ _You would be angry, too!_ **♫♪**

As the song fades, you keep slashing and tearing until you are completely drained of energy.. and completely soaked in blood. 

Then, you take in the sight of your office.

There's... there's a lot of blood. A lot of organs, a lot of... flesh. Everywhere. 'She' is everywhere. 

Your morality kicks back in, and you quickly become horrified at the state of the office. Your mind unhelpfully reminds you that _you_ caused this mess, and you begin to cry while you throw yourself off of your former maid's corpse, leaving a macabre snail trail of blood as you scoot away from her. 

"No.. No, I didn't.. I didn't mean to go feral, I... Oh no..." You say, horrified with your own actions as you cover your mouth to contain your sobs. It doesn't work, and you quickly become overwhelmed and disgusted with yourself when you realize your hands are covered in her blood-- meaning you likely just smeared even more of it onto your face. 

"Oh god..." You shudder in fear. "I really am just like my ancestors, aren't I...? She was right... she was right..." You say as you begin to full on weep into your hands, mournfully.

Then you are startled, once more, when the doors swing open, and Sir Pentious comes slithering in quickly to avoid getting his tail squished, carrying a tray with your tea and medicine on it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49586570378/in/dateposted/)

"Beloved, I'm back! I have your- oh my **GOD."** He gasps, dropping the tray and sending it clattering to the floor as he takes in the state of the office... and you. You cower and whimper from your place on the floor, tugging nervously at the ends of your bloodied pink blazer while you tremble and anxiously await for Sir Pentious's reaction.

"What happened? I sssaid I'd be right back!!!"

"I'm sorry! I tried-! I went-! I thought-! FUCKIN'-- Matilda here came barging into my office and startled me while I was waiting for you! She started asking me if it was true that I'm a hellcat, and then she started talking about how cruel they were and how disgusting they were, and I lost my temper! I tried to get her to stop and send her away but she made a snide comment and-- oh god there's so much blood! I didn't mean to, it just HAPPENED!" You say, full on sobbing as tears roll down your trembling, furry cheeks and quivering whiskers.

Sir Pentious looks around the room, rubbing a hand down the front of his face as he tries to think of what to do. He stares at Matilda's body, as he scrambles to think of a solution.

"Please, help me... I... I'm scared, I... I'm so sorry..."

His eyes move away from Matilda's corpse to you, and he frowns deeply. His heart breaks at the sight of you hugging your knees close to your chest as you begin to cry even _harder._ Then, he says something that surprises you;

"My poor sssweetheart..."

You sniffle, and wipe your face with a clean part of your sleeve as your eyes widen in shock. Had you heard him right? Had he called you 'Sweetheart', even after witnessing the mess you created?

"My sssweet, sssweet beloved... Oh, you poor thing.... Ok. Ok, I can help. We'll fix this, ok? I'll get thisss all cleaned up for you, even if I have to do it mysssself. But first, let's get _you_ out of here ssso you don't have to look at it."

He then slithers deeper into the room, paying no mind to the bloody room as all of his pink serpent eyes on his entire focus on _you,_ and _you alone._ He bends down, and wraps his arms around you to help you to stand. Sniffling, you are able to pull yourself to your feet with Sir Pent's help. "You're going to get blood all over your suit... You're not.. you're not mad at me?"

"Beloved, of _course_ I'm not mad! I love you!" He says, sounding so perfectly genuine while holding you tightly in his arms. His hands come up to stroke the top of your head soothingly as you begin to cry tears of relief, thankful he's not mad at you. 

"I was so scared... I was so scared you were going to get mad and leave meeee!" You say, while sobbing. 

"I would _never_ leave you, esssspecially when you really need me. I promised to alwayssss be here for you when you need me, remember?"

"Right... Right..."

"Good. Where'sss that delightful butler of yoursss?"

As if sensing his presence is required Gerard walks into the room, takes one look at the blood and Matilda's body, and lets out a soft, calm and dignified sounding "Oh dear.Well, _that's_ not good."

"Underssssstatement of the year!" Sir Pentious says, holding you close to his chest, protectively. Even his hood is ever-so-slightly flared, making you realize that Sir Pentious really is planning on protecting you from _any_ possible threats right now-- even if it comes from a friendly face.

"I had planned to let you know that your lunch has been prepared, but it appears as if lunch will be... heavily delayed. Might I ask-- and I'm sorry for this, but-- _who_ is... _splattered_ all over the room right now?"

"That would be Matilda." Sir Pentious informs.

"Matilda? I can't say I'm surprised. Stupid girl." Gerard huffs, being surprisingly crude for once. He's the politest demon you've ever met, so to hear him call someone stupid REALLY means they're dumb. That makes you wonder what Matilda did to piss him off.

"R-...Really?" You ask, from the safety of Sir Pentious's strong, lean arms.

"Yes, Madame. Matilda had been skipping classes and talking back to her superiors. Honestly, it was only a matter of time before one of us lashed out...Me, included. She was quite vexing. I'm sorry it had to be you, Miss Kitty."

That's... oddly comforting to know, actually. You nod and sniffle before murmuring; "Thanks.."

"I shall call a cleaning crew to handle this mess." Gerard says, before he bows, turns, and leaves to go make a phone call.

You look up at Sir Pentious. "W-well.. What do we do now?"

"Well, you can't very well enjoy lunch covered in ssssomeone else's blood. I mean.. You can, but it's gross. Perhapsss a bath will ease your mind?"

You smile weakly. "Yes please. In... In our room? I don't want to subject the servants the cleaning out the pool filter in the bath-house after... this." You say, gesturing to yourself.

Sir Pentious nods. "Yesss, good idea! That way we can jussst wash your troubles down the drain!"

Nodding, you lay your head on his chest so you can listen to Sir Pentious's heartbeat. It's strong and steady, and you take comfort in knowing that he's in control. 

Your love will take care of it, just like he said he would.

* * *

Sir Pentious managed to sneak you to your shared bedroom without much confrontation. There was one or two servants that crossed your paths in the hallway, but Sir Pentious, bless his heart, would pull you close and flare his hood to hide the majority of the blood on your body in case they happened to look your way. The less they saw, the less questions they asked. 

Now, Sir Pentious knew that this was a very delicate matter. You had anger issues, you had emotional troubles. He knew this, and he accepted you just like you accepted him and all of his eccentric ways. He wasn't blind, he knew that most people-- most _demons--_ would see the amount of blood and would run for the hills. Or worse, they'd blame your temper on your hellcat heritage and call it a day. Sir Pentious was not 'most demons'. He wanted to make sure that you knew that he wasn't going anywhere, that he was your 'ride or die' as the kids like to call it. Your bae, your boo--whatever stupid, confusing term they used now'a'days.

You protected him from the world, and now it's his turn to do the same for you.

As you arrive in your bedroom, he slithers ahead of you and begins to gather the things to give you a bath-- he's sat in the bathroom with you long enough, he knows the routine by now. He murmurs to himself; "Ssso! I need your towels, the sssoft, fluffy ones that don't damage your fur... I need your fur shampoo and conditioner, and then the detangler spray... Then I need your brush-kit to get any remaining tanglesss out... Oh, do you want candlesss, or no?" He asks you, sliding around the room and gathering all of the materials he needs. When you don't reply, he becomes concerned. Looking up at you, he finds you staring at him, all teary-eyed and in shock.

"Darling?" He asks you softly as he sets all of the things he's gathered on the bed. "Are you ok?"

"I just... why are you doing all of this for me? Aren't you scared of me? You know, the 'dread hellcat temper'...? God, I tore her _apart..."_

Sir Pentious snorts and shakes his head. "No, not at all. You'd never harm me, and I'm not ssstupid enough to try and piss you off to that point. Besides, your temper hasss nothing to do with your heritage... and just because you have an anger problem does not mean you're a pssssychopath that will murder everyone in sight!" He chuckles softly. When you don't laugh, he tilts his head sympathetically, and he slithers closer to you with open arms.

"Darling," He begins. "Everyone hasss their breaking point. You have yours, and I have mine. It'sss fine, really."

"But I proved everything she said. I'm just like my ancestors. I killed her, and--"

"You killed her because she'sss mouthy and doesn't respect boundaries, not because you were bored. It was an accident!" He explains while he shrugs, carelessly.

"That's one _hell_ of an accident."

He scoffs and waves his hand dismissively. "Perhapsss, but it was sssstill an accident... and itsss nothing for you to be concerned about, I'll take care of it. Now come, we can talk about thisss after we get you comfortable." He says, turning around to pick everything off the bed. "Candlesss or no?"

"No thank you..."

"Alright. Come into the bathroom with me, beloved. I promise, everything will be alright. I will make _everything_ better."

You nod at him, and follow him into the private master bathroom, and wait patiently while he sets everything up for you. He fills up the tub, setting the water to the perfect temperature. He even took the time to go into your little box full of herbs and oils, adding your favorites into the water to help soothe you. Gosh, has he thought of everything? Why is he so perfect, right now?

After preparing the tub, he turns to you and looks you up and down while tapping his lower lip. "Ok. We'll have to get that sssuit off... Hmm. Here, let me do it." 

He slithers towards you, hips swaying from side to side as he approaches with arms outstretched towards you. His hands clasp over the button holding your blazer shut and quickly undoes it. Tossing the bloodied clothing to the floor, he smiles softly at the sight of your clean lingerie. 

"Well, it seems your lingerie is clean. One lessss thing to be worried about, yes? Blood hasn't had enough time to soak through. That'sss wonderful!"

"Yeah..." You say, sounding entirely exhausted.

"Alright, now your trousers and heels. Let me jusssst..."

He bends at the waist, and begins to undo your pants. He takes his time tugging them down your legs, only to realize he has to take your high heels off first. After Sir Pentious unbuckles the ankle straps, you step out of them, one foot at a time. Then, you are able to step out of your pants. 

"... I find it sweet you're helping undress me..." You softly comment.

"Hm? Oh, don't find it too sssweet-- it gives me a chance to get up close and perssssonal with your body. Not all my intentionsss are of pure mind, I admit! Hah!"

You snort at that. His hands come up to rest on the waistband of your panties, and he looks up at you. "Conssssent?" He asks.

You snicker, and shake your head at him in disbelief. "Baby, just take my panties off."

"With pleasure!" He chuckles, before sliding the flimsy article of clothing down your legs. He tosses it to a different corner of the room so that it doesn't get mixed in with the bloody clothes, while you work on your bra. He leans back on his coils, shamelessly taking a moment to check out your nude form. He'd love to split your legs open right here on the floor, but your mental health was his top concern right now. His libido could wait for another time, _god damn it!_

"Mmm.. Alright! Into the tub you go!" He says, ushering you over to it. He holds you hand to give you some extra stability as you climb in and settle down into the warm, soothing water. You sigh in relief as you sink down further into the tub, taking a moment to soak. The water begins to turn a slight pinkish reddish-hue, but you pay it no mind. Washing away your sins-- that's what the plan was right now.

As you soak, Sir Pentious begins to remove his own suit. He's not concerned about the minor bloodstains on it, he just wants it out of the way. He can always get another suit made, so he's not concerned. After undressing, you watch him closely while he sways over to a shelf on the wall and grabs a large, squishy sponge, and a scrubby brush. He turns with them in hand, settles down on his coils while using them as a seat so he can reach over and begin to clean you. Applying a generous amount of shampoo to the scrubby brush, he begins to scrub you. The bristles get deep into your fur, cleaning out any blood or dirt that might be caught in it. The bristles, though soft and flexible, are strong enough to thoroughly clean your fur and the skin underneath.

As Sir Pentious scrubs you down, you sigh and close your eyes. You slow your breathing, as you try to relax and let your worries fade into the background. 

"Thank you for doing this.." Your voice echos in the bathroom, despite having spoken softly.

"Of course, my darling." Sir Pentious replies.

"I still don't understand why--"

"Because I love you, and that'sss all that you need to be concerned with."

You blink several times, and then break out into an uncontrollable giggle, slowly devolving as it begins to turn into outright laughter.

"What's ssso funny?" Sir Pentious asks, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"You basically just said 'Shut up, I love you'."

Sir Pentious snorts, as his hands stumble and almost drop the brush in the water as he too begins to laugh. You both share a bout of cheerful laughter, as Sir Pentious's limbs become weak the more he laughs. Soon he has stopped scrubbing you all together as he laughs.

"I did not intend to tell you to be quiet! Haha! My apologies!"

"It's fine baby. I think you got everything off... Conditioner?"

He nods, and takes a hold of the conditioner bottle, squirting a large amount onto his fingers while you dive under water to rinse everything off. When you pop back up, he smiles and lightly boops you on the nose with a clean finger, making you giggle. Then, he begins to thread his claws through your fur, working the conditioner through it all. You can't help but purr at the way his hands feel on you, as you become unable to resist stretching your body to give him more surface area to work with. He chuckles as you practically melt to his touch-- it's very flattering to him that he is able to have such an effect on you.

"Mmm, that feels so nice..." You purr softly.

Sir Pent smiles. "Hmm, I think I got the conditioner all over you.. Though, it seems a bit ssssilly for you rinse off in now dirty water..."

"There's a shower head attachment under the sink. We can drain the tub and use it to rinse me off."

"Wonderful idea!" He says, standing up to go fetch it while you drain the tub. He pulls it out from under the sink, and then heads over to the tub and begins screwing the attachment into place. Then, he turns the water back on and adjusts it to the right temperature and begins to rinse you off. Swirling the shower head over your body in circular motions, he runs his fingers through your fur again. This time, however, it's to help rinse out the conditioner. 

After the conditioner has been completely rinsed out, you hop out of the tub while Sir Pentious turns everything off and puts it away. You scoop up a towel and rub yourself down with it, before wrapping it around your torso.

Sir Pentious smiles at you. "What shall we do now, beloved?"

"...Cuddle?"

"Cuddle it is!"

* * *

You and Sir Pentious have moved into your bedroom, and have plopped onto the bed to cuddle together. Neither of you bothered getting dressed-- it's not like you haven't seen each other nude before. After you wriggle closer to him, he wraps his long body tail around you, stopping at about your waist. Then, his arms come up to wrap around your torso and hold you close to him while you too cuddle.

"You give the best cuddles. You know that?"

"I wassss thinking _you_ were the best cuddler, actually."

"Really? But your tail and body allow you to give full body cuddles and hugs. It's amazing!"

"Well, I don't like being touched unless it'sss you. Also, you're all furry. You're consssstantly warm."

"I can see your point, hehe."

You both smile at each other and cuddle close. Sir Pentious closes his eyes, as he lays his cheek against the top of your head. You lay your head comfortably on his chest, paying no mind to the way it falls with each and every breath. You draw random, nonsense shapes into his chest with the tip of your finger, making him shiver and shudder occasionally. You can't help but smile as he jolts particularly hard.

"Sorry. Too ticklish?"

"Yes! Especially my ribsss..."

"Ohh, you mean... here?" You say, suddenly attacking Sir Pentious's rib cage with wriggling fingers. He shrieks and tries to squirm away from you, only to panic when he realizes he's still wrapped around you, thus taking you with him when he tries to move away.

"Can't get away if you're coiled around me, now can you?!" You giggle.

"STAAAAHP!

"Noooo!"

He continues to squirm and thrash around the bed to try and get away, when he suddenly gets an idea. Quickly, he puts it into action-- he fully wraps around you, making sure that your arms are flattened by your sides. You squeak as you are suddenly fully and completely constricted by his coils. He pants softly, smiling and staring at you while he tries to catch his breath. You blink several times, before giggling and saying;

"Well, shit."

"Quite the misssschievousss little thing, aren't you?" Sir Pentious chuckles.

"Hehehe, sometimes! I can be quite--.... Uh oh. I'm in trouble, aren't I?" You realize as you take in the wide, naughty smile across his lips.

"Well, I think it's ssssafe to sssay you're not going anywhere anytime sssoon..." He says, squeezing his coils lightly around you. "...Now, are you?"

"I uh... I guess not, heheheh." You say, as you giggle nervously.

"Mmm... ssssuch a pretty little kitty wrapped up in my coilsss... What to do, what to do... _what to do with you?"_

You feel his coils begin to massage your body, making you go limp and become pliable. Once your body has been relaxed, he inserts himself into his own coils, so he's face to face with you. He uses his coils as a muscular bed of sorts, as he gently takes your wrists into his hands and pins you against them while he hovers over you. He leans down to your neck, and begins to press gentle, little smooches along your neckline as he pushes his hips against yours, grinding them deliciously into you.

"B-Baby... W-what are you... _Ahh_... d-doing to me?"

"I'm offering a disssstraction; a moment of blisssss to share with me and ignore the outsssside world." Sir Pentious says in a soft, seductive tone. "What sssay you, beloved? _Will you share this moment with me?"_

Holy shit.

"Y-Yes..." 

His soft smile turns into a wicked grin. He says nothing, he just goes to work--

He _dives_ for your breasts and takes one of your nipples into his mouth and begins to suckle on them. Careful not to bite down on them too hard as he lightly nibbles on it, he swirls his forked tongue around the sensitive aerola, making you shiver as you let out a soft moan. His pink eyes and entirely focused on your facial expression, as your jaw slowly goes slack and you begin to pant softly between moans and whimpers. One of his hand releases your wrist-- though, you're not free for long, as his other hand moves to pin both of your wrists above your head to the bed frame. His free hand travels down the length of your body, until his fingers suddenly are just barely grazing your pussy. Anxious for more, you shamelessly try to lift your hips to force his finger to meet your wet pussy lips, but he anticipates your move and moves his finger away just in time.

You whine, impatiently and that makes him chuckle deviously. You whine once more; "Pleeeease? I've been good.."

"Yesss, you have... Stay still, for me, alright?" He orders you, before going back to suckle on your other nipple.

"O-okay... I will, I'll be-- _Ah!"_

His fingers suddenly dive for your clit, and you arch your back and cry out as he begins to steadily rub your clit in tight little circular motions. You buck your hips up into his hand as your body becomes weak with pleasure, and the feeling of the little short burst of movement from your hips into his hand is enough to make Sir Pentious chuckle. You moved, but he lets it go... this time.

"If I let go of your wrists, will you keep your arms above your head?"

"Yes!" You mewl. "Yes, I'll be good! Just please don't stop."

He doesn't say anything, he just moans appreciatively as he releases his hold on your wrists. Like a good kitty cat, you keep your arms above your head just as you promised. His now free hand roams the expanse of your sexy body, groping and gripping as he greedily explores every last inch of you. He begins to rub your clit a little faster, tweaking his fingers _just right_. 

Then, his tail enters the picture.

The little end nub of his tail slithers it's way up between your legs. You know where it's going, and you want it just as badly. You part your legs a little wider, opening up your body and welcoming everything he has in mind to offer you. His tail comes up and gently begins to prod your wet hole, causing you to moan his name ever so softly. You can _feel_ the way he reacts, moaning so loudly that you can feel the vibrations radiate through your sensitive nipple that he's still latched onto. He begins to thrust his tail in and out of you, but when you try to move your hips to get him to go deeper, he pins your hips against the wall and goes very still. He says nothing-- he doesn't have to. The way he's gently pressing your hips into his wall of coils is a gentle warning of 'Don't. Move.'

Impatiently, you softly whine and beg; "Please... Please, more...please, please, please."

 _"Mmm,_ I thought you were going to be good for me?" Sir Pentious says while looking up at you with half-lidded eyes, with his face buried deep between your breasts. "You're not being very good by not lisssstening. I said don't move... ssso don't move."

You whimper, but obey his command with a soft nod. "Okay! Ok, I'll be good! I'll be good, please don't stop." You whine, becoming desperate.

"I ssssuppose I can grant you mercy... Hmm.... Ssspread your legs for me." He orders, his hand moving from your clit to the bulging scales on his pelvis while his tail comes up to wrap around your waist possesively.

You part your legs as wide as they can go, and you eagerly watch as he lifts his scales, causing his two cocks to erupt from the vent. He sighs in relief as they are released, and moves to give one of them a few, steady strokes while he slides closer to you. His intense pink eyes watch you closely as he presses the head of his cock against your clit and then slowly pushes his hips forward, causing your clit to be dragged against the rounded barbs that cover his length. The sensation alone causes you to shudder, but the predatory way he's watching you is what ultimately makes your clit throb with need.

He smirks when he pulls back and finds his cock coated with a thin sheen of your juices. 

"Ssssomeone's eager! Well, who am I to deny my beloved her blesssssed release? Are you ready for me... ?"

You've been ready for the past 10 minutes. 

Nodding eagerly, you whine and beg; "Please don't tease me anymore. Please."

"I won't, my dear." He softly coos. "I'll give you what you want... what you crave... right... _now."_

He suddenly shoves one of his cocks deep into your tight wet cunt with a loud grunt, and you can't help but squirm and cry out in pleasant surprise from the amount of force he used while thrusting into you. "Fuck." He curses. "Sssso tight!"

You mewl in response, entirely in agreement. Fuck, did he get bigger or something?! Your walls stretch to accommodate his large girth, causing you to ache deliciously as he throbs from within you. "Can I- _Ahh-_ Can I touch you?"

"Yessss" He hisses, watching as your hands immediately fall to wrap themselves around his torso. You hold him so close that his chest presses against yours, fully intent on removing any and all space between the pair of you. You gently dig your nails into his thick scales, causing him to moan in utter delight at how nice it feels. 

_"Mmm!_ I'm going to move now. Ok?"

"Yesyesyes, please move."

With a grunt, he sets a brutal pace and begins to fuck himself into you so hard that the entire mass of coils surrounding you bounces with you as you are repeatedly pounded into the bed. Your nails dig into his back slightly but he doesn't seem to mind, especially with the way his eyes roll into the back of his head as he buries his face into your neck and begins to pound you even harder. You can feel his breath against your neck come out with short little huffs, in perfect rhythm with each thrust of his hips.

"You're ssso tight." He says into your neck. "You're ssso tight and ssso warm, it jussst... _envelops_ my cock, and I jussst can't... _hold back!"_ Then he thrusts particularly roughly, managing to hit your sweet spot. Immediately you loudly cry out his name, and he gets a vicious smirk on his face.

"Oh? What'sss thissss?" He asks teasingly as he thrusts into the same spot once more, causing you to react the same way.

"Right there! Please!" You shamelessly beg, almost sobbing. _"Please, right there!"_

Sir Pentious chuckles darkly, before he begins to thrust into you with wild abandon, causing the both of you to moan loudly in unison. As he repeatedly rams himself into your g-spot, your walls, oversensitive and overwhelmed, suddenly cling to him and try to milk him for everything he's worth.

 _"F-fuck!_ You're going to have to sssstop doing that, or elsssse I'm not going to lassst very long!" He hisses, while squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to concentrate on not bursting on the spot.

"I'm n-not-- _AH!--_ doing it on purpose! Ahhh **FUCK** I'm so close!"

"Sssshit, fuck, o-okay, c-cum for me! Cum for me!"

You cry out his name at the top of your lungs as you cum almost on command, with Sir Pentious shortly cumming right after you. The both of you convulse and twitch and shudder as your orgasms rock your entire worlds. Greedily, you rock your hips to meet each others, trying to milk those last few minutes of pleasure before you finally, collapse by each other's sides on the bed in a sweaty, heap of bliss.

He unwraps his coils around you both, and tiredly reclines in bed. You worm your way over to him, and tiredly flop against him as a soft 'oof' leaves his lips.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bounce too hard."

"It'sss... fine.... Haahh!"

"Tired?"

"Very. Sssleep? Please?"

"Of course, baby. Also... Thank you.. for today. I.. I don't know what would have happened if--"

"Darling, you and I were meant to be together for all of eternity. I accept you for who you are, angry and all. I accept all of you, the good, the beautiful, the--"

"I thought it's supposed to be 'the good, the bad, the ugly'?" You giggle.

"There'sss nothing bad or ugly about you." He says softly with such genuine honesty that it makes you want to cry. You choke back the emotional tears, with a wide happy grin on your face.

"You... you adorable sap. You're gonna make me ugly cry." You say with a watery giggle, as you playfully slap his chest.

He smiles and chuckles while pulling you close to him. He raises his hand to tiredly run his claws over your scalp, causing you to stretch and purr against him.

"I will alwaysss love you." He whispers. "Forever, until we ceasssse to exist... And even then, my love will carry on for you until the end of time itself."

You smile softly at him and lay your head down on his chest. But then, you realize something and say;

"But time won't ever end... It doesn't have an ending point..."

"I know, my dear. That'sss the whole point."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wanted to murder someone because they wouldn't leave you alone during a migraine? I have 😅  
> OK.  
> Sorry about the smut if it appears choppy! I kept dying and coming back to life (meaning I was very distracted) and I kept losing my train of thought. ADD is so much fun lol
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's so long, I had a lot of stuff I wanted to fit in.
> 
> Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
